Time and Time Again
by AMMO121
Summary: Drabbles that will most likely center around our favorite red headed Speadster. Taking request. Chapter four: Bart-Conner-Tim: Knocking. Bart really should learn how to knock; but it's not like he was expecting to walk in on two of his best bros eating each other faces.
1. Robin-Aqualad : Maybe

**Aqualad | Robin : Maybe.**

**First time using a pairing generator! I think I did pretty well, enjoy! \(~_^)/**

* * *

There were too many ifs, ands, or buts.

Too many 'maybes'.

But 'maybe' wouldn't bring his team back.

It wouldn't give him back his legs, either.

'Maybe' was too uncertain; it definitely wouldn't wake Aqualad from his coma. Maybe was indefinite, surprising in the worst way.

It hurt to think about it - that it was only the two of them and they were both powerless to stop the world from going to hell.

'Maybe' didn't stop Luther from shooting Conner with a Kryptonite bullet.

Nor did it stop M'gann from going after Artemis when the Hall of Justice, and archer didn't run out to meet them. 'Maybe' didn't - couldn't - _wouldn't_bring either of them back.

And Wally, dear, goofy, clumsy, Wally. 'Maybe' didn't stop Zoom from vibrating his hand through Wally's head. Nor would it ever erase the sound of Barry's screaming Wally's name like his soul had just been torn in half. He would never forget the raw sorrow that came from the man.

'Maybe' couldn't bring any of them back, it couldn't bring Bruce back.

What good was 'Maybe' if it wouldn't make anything better?

'Maybe' wasn't going to wake Dick from this living nightmare.

There were no ifs, ands, or buts.

There was no hope.


	2. Superboy-Kid Flash : Ice

**Kid Flash | Superboy : Ice.**

**This took a nasty turn and why can't I write anything 'Happy'? *Sigh* I'm going to be in the corner if you need me.**

* * *

"No." The words left the mouth of the one and only Conner Kent.

It was a chilly December morning when Wally had choose to drag Conner to the iced over lake a few minutes outside of Central city. Well, it was more 'Run circles around the couch till he said yes' then dragging, but the point still stood.

It was only the second winter since they had saved Conner from the evil hands of Cadmus, and Wally plans on showing the larger boy some of the wonders that is winter. First on the list is ice skating. Then making a snowman, but he decided to take things slow as to not overwhelm the clone.

"Aw, come on Kon! Don't miss out on all the fun!" Wally yelled as he skated backwards on the rather large lake. He had on his red skates that his Uncle Barry got him for Christmas. Happy as a clam and wanting to share his joy.

Now if only he could get the other sidekick to put on his skates. Baby steps.

Wally mused on how he would go about doing just that while he did a few more turns and circles that would make anyones head spin, even without super speed. Ok, maybe a little super speed.

Which later he would realize was probably not the smartest idea.

Conner heard it first and for a second, he had no idea was the strange cracking sound was. Till he looked up and brought his eyes to Wally, only for his enhanced eye site to pick up something strange.

There were tiny cracks in the ice, right under where Wally was skating.

Wally seamed to realize exactly what was happening right before it actually did. And for a second time stood stillandhecouldntstopatthisspeedand-.

The ice gave out under him and he was plunged into darkness. The last thing to pass through his mind, as sad as it is, was that he won't get to introduce Conner to hot coco. The thought left him sadder then it should have.

But he knew no more after that, as he sank to the dark depths.


	3. Superboy-Red Arrow : Clone Issues

Superboy - Roy Harper: Clone issues.

Hope you like! please review!

It had been Wally's idea really, but Conner had not been the happiest with the retired hero at the time so he had just ignored the suggestion. But then Wally had to go get himself 'ceased' and Conner didn't have much of a choice. Wally always did go to extremes to get what he wanted.

Maybe it was one last favor to the one that gave him the moon, or maybe he just wanted to talk to someone that had gone through something similar. Not that he would admit to either of those reasons out loud, but he's been told that it's the thought that counts.

So I guess that's how the one and only Superboy found himself standing outside the apartment of Roy Harper.

Roy and him have never really talked, or interacted. At all. But there had been mutual respect for what the other could do, and even a little understanding between each other. They both thrived to be recognized, craved for the respect that they felt was long over due.

But no 'understanding' could make the clone feel any less awkward as he knocked on the door.

A few moments passed and if he hadn't heard shifting coming from the inside then he might have thought no one was home. But finally the door swung open to a very unhappy archer. Unhappy but a lot more put together then want he was expecting. He looked like he had just woken up but his hair was cut short and his face was void of any incoming beards, so he's doing better then before. Good.

And for a moment they just stood there staring at each other, before Conner finally lost what little patients he possessed.

"We need to talk."

"Why are you here?" His voice was void of emotion and Conner wonder briefly if this is how he made others feel with his bluntness.

"I was asked to talk to you." he kept his voice even and eyes strait ahead from where he sat on the old couch so that he was staring at the water stained wall. But he didn't need to be looking to know that the red head had tensed. He could practically taste it in the air.

"I told Black Canary that I was doin-"

"It wasn't Canary."

"Then who?" he sounded as if he were trying to hold back his anger, which I found stupid. If your angry then you angry, holding it in won't stop it.

"Wally." Was all he said, and really that's all there needed to be said. Conner wasn't oblivious, he knew that Wally had been family to Roy. Clone or not, Roy was still the one that grew up with the speedster, not the original. They might have not talked as much these past few years but once you become family, you never stop. It was the same way for him with they original Team members; you can't just brake a bond like that.

"Oh," Conner had to keep himself from jerking from the shear defeat in the older boys voice.

"He asked me to help you," I paused for a second. "but thats something I can't do, you have to help yourself. All I can tell you is that you shouldn't try living in a shadow. It's not your fault, and sulking about it only hurts the people around you."

I pushed myself up and turned to him one last time, "Don't let your anger be the only thing you feel."

And with that I left, because really that was way to much talking for one day. If Roy took his advice then good for him, of not then Kon's pretty sure Canary will pound it into him.


	4. Bart-Conner-Tim : Knocking

Bart | Conner | Tim: Knocking.

'Bart walks in on Tim and Kon kissing and doesn't know how to react.'

Requested by Anon on my Tumblr.

First attempt in writing Bart or Tim by lonesome, so wish me luck. Hope enjoy!

And remember, threesomes are always the answer. Always.

* * *

Is it strange that the only thing that crossed his mind was that he just waisted a whole jumbo bag of popcorn? Because now its spilled all over Tim's nice million dollar carpet, and oh he had just walked in on his two best bros making out.

Said best bros were now staring at him, waiting for something.

Way were they staring at him?

Oh yeah, their probably waiting for his reaction. Well, they'll have to wait a little while because Bart's pretty sure that he's gone into some form of best friend induced shock and /Bart/ doesn't even know how Bart is going to react. But he probably really should say something.

"Squeak-!"

Ok, he'll deny to his very last day that that sound ever came out of his mouth.

...Daniel, yeah that sound good.

He slowly turned around and was about to walk right back out, only for the door to slam shut.

Oh, when had Conner gotten there, and why was he looking at him like that? So if Kon's in front of him then the one standing right behind him must be Rob, and dear lord why was he so close. Bart could practically feel the boy wonders body heat against his back and it's doing nothing to help the whole 'thinking clearly' thing.

The large super clone stepped closer to the Speadster and wow - an Impulse sandwich. Bart really, really likes sandw- wait no!

"Bart."

"Squeak-!"


End file.
